Marry Me
by SWWoman
Summary: Turns out that Finch could have had an exciting career in the Wedding Planning Industry if that software thing had not worked out so well for him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Proposal

**June is Wedding Month, so in celebration, this is a fluffy happy fic for laughs. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Yes, I know I already wrote the scene where John proposed in the last fic Happily Never After, but I liked this proposal scene when it popped into my head, so I went ahead and added it here. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Proposal**

Joss Carter was working late, but she told herself she would go home after she typed up one last email. However, she was only a few words into it when her burner phone buzzed. She flipped it open and read;

_Meet me in the conference room right now_

She rolled her eyes. Only one person could have sent this message, John Reese. The only other person who had this number, Harold Finch, would have said _Please_.

Annoyed, she flipped the phone shut, got up from her desk and started walking to the conference room, which was really just an empty office with a table, a TV, water cooler and some junk stacked in a corner. The detectives of the 8th precinct sometimes used it to question people when the interrogation rooms were already in use.

As Joss approached the room she noticed that the blinds in the windows were shut, shielding the interior of the room from the eyes of the rest of the precinct. Yep, John was most definitely in there, he had snuck into the precinct yet _again_.

Shaking her head at his audacity, she opened the door to the room and was immediately grabbed while the door was shut and swiftly locked. A lean, muscular body pinned hers against a file cabinet as a warm soft mouth crashed down on hers. Joss reacted almost instantly, sliding her arms up and around John's neck while she fought him for control of the kiss.

After several minutes, the battle was a draw and they had to break apart to catch their breath. Joss giggled and John gazed down at her with such a loving expression that she almost melted into a gooey mess on the floor at his feet.

"What are you doing here, John?" she asked softly, gazing back up with him with a loving expression that matched his. "You just wanted a make out session?"

John lovingly touched his forehead to hers, "Do you remember what happened in this room three years ago today?"

Joss thought for a second and then suddenly remembered, "Yeah, today is the anniversary of the day you were first brought in for beating those punks on the subway."

John held her close, "It was the first time I saw you. The first time in a long time I felt a connection to anyone."

"So did you have something planned for our anniversary?" Joss teased him.

"As a matter of fact I did," John smiled down at her. Then he got down on one knee, held her hand, and pulled a velvet box from his pocket. Joss's eyes opened to the point they were as wide as saucers.

"Joss, will you marry me?" John said simply. He flipped open the box and a very large and beautiful diamond sparkled at her.

"Oh, John! " Joss gasped. She went a little weak in the knees and she had to lean against the file cabinet for support. John remained on his knee nervously looking up at her.

Joss stared down at John, her mouth open and tears starting to form in her eyes. It was a lovely, romantic proposal in the most unlovely, unromantic place ever. It was absolutely perfect, it was so _them_.

"Yes, oh my God, YES!" Joss managed to choke out, and then she burst into tears.

After that, things got really, really weird.

* * *

Once John and Joss shared the happy news with Harold Finch, he immediately began planning what he called, "A small but tasteful wedding." (Translation: Expensive as hell) John and Joss both would have been happy to have a quickie ceremony at City Hall and then sneak off to the coast for a few days of honeymooning between numbers, but Finch and Joss's mother Alice wouldn't hear of it.

Finch immediately offered to pay for the whole shindig and Alice happily accepted before Joss could even open her mouth. Last time Joss had gotten married, the wedding had been done on the cheap, between Alice's teacher's salary and Joss's father's NYPD salary, there had not been a lot of room for lavish.

But that was then, this is now. Finch wanted only the very best for his dear friends and neither John nor Joss had the heart to refuse their friend his wish. Both of them credited Finch with saving John's life and launching the mission that brought them together, so they figured they owed it to him to let him do this if it made him happy. And boy, did it make him happy. Turns out that Finch could have had an exciting career in the Wedding Planning Industry if that software thing had not worked out so well for him. He was gloriously happy when he was deep into the details of menu planning and choosing colors.

Harold found a soulmate in Alice, who, like every other mother on the planet, wanted only the best for her precious little girl, even if said little girl was packing heat and capable of taking down a man twice her size. Alice was more than happy to support Finch's lavish plans for the wedding. Between the two of them, the tasteful little wedding, while it remained tasteful, stopped being quite so little, despite Joss's best efforts to keep to the original plan. Joss spent more than a little time wondering how someone like her, who had done two tours of duty in a war zone and spent many years on the streets of New York City chasing vicious killers, had become so helpless and unable to stand up to a teacher and computer nerd.

John, being the groom, got off easy, at least in the early stages of planning. His duties were limited to making sure Fusco and Taylor got fitted for their tuxes and then taking them to a sports bar to eat pizza and watch the Knicks afterward. He couldn't see what all the fuss was about and so he avoided it with all the stealth and guile that made him such an excellent covert operative. He made it clear that he didn't care about the details of the ceremony and reception; his only requirement was that Joss wound up as Mrs. John Reese by the end of the designated day. John's indifference to the process left Joss alone and hopelessly outnumbered.

Then one day Joss was informed by Finch that it was time to go dress shopping. John, who was in the room when the topic was broached, promptly remembered an errand he had to run and vacated the premises with all possible speed. He always bolted when the topic of conversation turned to the wedding. Joss glumly watched the retreating back of her beloved, wondering how a man who could beat the crap out of an entire bar filled with Russian thugs could be such a wimp when confronted by a few yards of beaded silk.

Truthfully, she would have preferred to flee with him. She had been dreading dress shopping.

Joss sighed, "Harold, I'm over forty years old, don't you think I'm a little old for a big poofy dress?"

"Detective, not all bridal gowns are big poofy dresses. There are a huge variety of styles to choose from", Finch chided her gently. "Besides, I just spoke with your mother, she is looking forward to the outing. We have an appointment Thursday morning; please see if your Matron of Honor can make it."

On Thursday morning, Joss walked in the bridal salon with great trepidation. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from this appointment; when she'd married Taylor's father, she'd bought a cheap bargain dress off the rack at a clearance sale. Her mother's friend had altered it to fit her and she had actually looked pretty good during her previous wedding. But this was a whole new ballgame and she knew it. Finch had, of course, picked one of the most exclusive bridal salons in the city. Joss suspected that she would be the first, and only, cop bride they had ever fitted.

So, truthfully, Joss was not looking forward to this appointment the way she should have been. Her wedding had been completely and utterly highjacked and she was terrified that she was going to get talked into some Princess Ball Gown from Hell. "No butt-bows!" became her mantra as she stepped through the tastefully appointed doors to her fate.

Finch and her mother were already seated in the waiting area, chatting away happily about the relative merits of various dress styles. Joss joined them, giving her mother a peck on the cheek as she sat down. Alice eyed her daughter. "You look like you're going to a funeral, not like a blushing bride looking for the most important dress of her life!" She scolded the rather glum bride.

Joss rolled her eyes, "Mom, I just don't want to wind up in some monstrosity of a dress."

Finch smiled at Joss, "Now, now Detective. I promised John you would properly attired for this wedding and I intend to keep my promise."

Joss bit back the retort that she sincerely didn't think John would care what she wore for the wedding ceremony; he was probably more interested in the wedding _night_. Just then her best friend, Detective Christine Keys came bounding in, giddy with excitement.

"Isn't this exciting Joss?" Christine squeaked. Christine herself was happily married to a big, gruff watch captain who worshiped the very ground she walked on and Christine was firmly of the opinion that everyone else should be happily married, too. She had despaired of Joss ever finding Mr. Right and was beyond thrilled when Joss found Mr. Reese.

Christine had already met John. She thought he was Vice President of Crow Security and Joss had met him on a case. "Oh my God, Joss, he's gorgeous! Now I know why you held out for so long, you were waiting for HIM!"

Joss managed a smile and introduced Christine to Finch, "Christine, meet John's Uncle Harold." Harold turned on the nerdly charm and Christine was eating out of his hand in no time. Joss sighed; she had hoped that she could count on Christine as an ally if this appointment got out of hand, but she soon saw that Christine had completely bought into the expensive, romantic wedding. The score was now 3-1 and Joss was screwed.

In short order, they were approached by one of the wedding consultants, a middle aged woman whose hair was a color of platinum blonde not found in nature and dressed in a severe dark suit. Joss eyed the woman warily. She looked more like an undertaker then bridal consultant. This was getting worse and worse.

"Hello, I'm Gloria, your consultant for today. Which one of you is the bride?" she smiled a big smile while sizing up Finch's expensive suit. Gloria was a pro, she knew immediately who was paying the bills.

Joss tentatively raised her hand and Gloria beamed at her, "Do you have any particular dress styles in mind?"

Joss hesitated, "Um no I haven't really thought about it, to tell the truth. " Truthfully, Joss couldn't have named a single "dress style" if her life depended on it.

"What's your price range?"

Joss faltered and looked to Finch for guidance.

Finch interjected smoothly, "I'm paying for the dress and money is no object. I just want the groom's jaw to drop." Finch looked over at Alice and she nodded her approval.

Gloria got a glint in her eye that Joss found rather frightening, "Oh don't worry, sir, you'll get the desired reaction."

They were shown to a private viewing area. While Finch, Alice and Christine were served tea and coffee, Joss was escorted to a large fitting room.

Gloria Looked Joss over again, "You have a lovely hourglass figure, we'll have an easy time fitting you in most dresses. Since you don't know what type of dress you want, I'll go pick a selection and we can see what you like on your body."

Joss nodded gratefully and Gloria strode off. She returned a short time later with an armload of beaded silk and satin. Joss dutifully began trying on the dresses one by one and walking out the viewing area so Finch, Alice and Christine could contribute their opinions. Joss noticed that Gloria paid particular attention to Finch's opinion, since he was the one with the wallet.

To Joss's relief, the ball gown style was rejected as too fussy; the slip dress was rejected as looking too much like a nightgown. Non-white gowns in ivory and eggshell were rejected as well, it was decided that only pure white would do. Harold and Alice did most of the deciding and they argued cheerfully over the pros and cons of the various fabrics, deciding that only real silk would do. They were obviously having a lot more fun than Joss.

Finally Joss tried on a dress that Gloria called a mermaid gown. Finch's jaw dropped when Joss stepped out of the dressing room and Alice burst into tears. "That's it!" yelped Christine.

Joss stepped up the small platform and looked in the mirror. She was stunned, she looked…fabulous. The dress had a halter top with a plunging back. It was pure white and it hugged her body like a glove down to about mid-thigh then flared out. Joss was not a princess type of gal, but this gown made her feel like Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella, all rolled into one. She could hardly wait until John saw her in this gown.

Finch walked around Joss with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye, "I think Mr. Reese would approve." Alice kept sniffling and for the first time in Joss's memory, was unable to say anything at all.

The dress was paid for, measurements were taken and the order was completed. Gloria would call Joss when the dress came in and the final fitting would take place then.

The party left the bridal salon triumphant and Finch offered to buy everyone lunch, which the women happily accepted.

Once they were seated, Finch killed Joss's happy buzz by getting a couple of pieces of paper out of his bag that Joss recognized as the guest list. The euphoria of having found 'The Dress' drained away and she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"Jocelyn, Alice and I wanted to talk to you about the guest list; we're having trouble keeping the list down to a number that will fit comfortably in the loft. I think we should move the wedding to the ballroom of the Fairview. I've checked and it's available…"

Joss did a facepalm. The rest of the lunch was spent with Finch and Alice trying to convince Joss to expand the guest list while Christine chortled into her salad.

"Jocelyn, I have to invite Muriel Baker! I've been to all her kids' weddings, even though her youngest has had THREE weddings! And I brought a gift each time!" Alice argued.

"Detective, Pierce Logan is very fond of Mr. Reese. He would be very unhappy if he was not there!" Finch protested.

"Mom, this not about the presents, John and I have everything we need! Finch, John hates Logan and threatened to kneecap him if he ever sees him again! I will not have gunfire at my wedding!"

Both Finch and Alice looked hurt and Joss felt herself losing yet again. She shot a look at Christine hoping for some back up, but Christine did not make it to detective by being stupid and she wisely stayed out of it. Joss made a mental note to find a bridesmaid dress with the biggest butt-bow ever for her so-called friend.

After lunch, the group split up. Alice went off to a hair appointment (and to brag to her friends in the salon about how beautiful Joss's dress was), Christine went back to her precinct, and Joss and Finch headed for the library. As they were walking, Harold turned to Joss, "I'm sorry if my enthusiasm for this wedding has gotten the better of me, Detective. You and Mr. Reese are very important to me and I want to give you the celebration you both richly deserve."

Joss sighed, she could not stay mad at Finch, he was trying so hard to give them a lovely wedding. She linked her arm through his, "It's OK Harold. I know you just want us to have nice wedding and reception. Just promise me you won't invite Elias, OK?"

"I would never invite Elias! He's in jail! But he has been quite interested in the details."

"You have been discussing my wedding with ELIAS?"

"He has some very good ideas. Elias is very interested in anything having to do with John."

* * *

An hour later, Joss walked swiftly into the apartment and headed straight to the kitchen without a word to the men. John and Taylor looked at each other and then silently got up from the couch to follow her into the other room. They found her with a bottle of wine on the counter while she rummaged through the drawer.

"Where's the damn corkscrew?" She snapped at them as they entered.

John quietly opened the drawer closest to him, withdrew the corkscrew and handed it to her.

Joss opened the bottle and poured herself a generous glass, which she immediately guzzled down.

"So, dress shopping did not go well?" John asked.

"No, it went FUCKING GREAT! Finch is the daughter my mother has always wanted. They could talk taffeta and satin and silk all day. And they did. When they weren't trying to talk me into expanding the guest list. And they want to move the wedding from the loft to the ballroom at the Fairview."

"Taylor, get me a beer please", John said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Food

**Chapter 2 – The Food**

John finally had the chance to share in Joss's wedding related angst the next week when they were called to the library by a frantic Finch for an "emergency."

Since the Eighth precinct was not too far from the library, Joss arrived first and when she found out what the "emergency" was, she settled down in a chair to await John's arrival with gleeful anticipation.

She did not have long to wait; a few minutes later, John raced into the building, breathing heavily. He had obviously run most of the way there from his loft. "What's wrong Finch?" he said in his business like tone of voice, ready for action. Joss snickered from her chair and John threw her a confused look. He was puzzled as to why Joss would find an emergency situation amusing.

"We have to finalize the menu for the reception by the end of the day or we might lose the room!" Finch said in a panic. "We were fortunate to get this venue and I don't want to lose it!" Finch shoved a sheaf of menus into John's hand. "Sit! You and Joss have to choose appetizers, the entrees and desserts! You are not leaving until this menu is done!"

John looked confused, "Wait, what? I thought we were just having a small cocktail reception at the loft? What room are you talking about?"

"Mr. Reese, haven't you been paying attention?" Finch put his hands on hips and looked quite severe.

"Um no. I've been chasing bad guys around the city, sorry." John looked to his fiancée for help, but all Joss did was smirk back at him. She was enjoying his discomfort far too much. It was about time he shared her wedding pain.

Finch, plainly annoyed with his friend, glared at him while he tugged on his coat. "Joss will bring you up to date. There is a problem with the invitations and I have to go meet Alice at the stationery store. I'll be back in an hour; have the menu ready by then." And Finch grabbed Bear's leash and stomped out the door.

John stood in the same spot staring at the menus in his hand for a moment and then looked over at Joss with such a bewildered expression on his face that Joss burst out laughing.

"Joss, honey, what just happened?" John asked slowly.

"Remember the other day when I got home from dress shopping and I told you Harold and Mom wanted to increase the guest list and move the wedding to the Fairview because the loft was too small?"

John sat heavily in Finch's desk chair and started rubbing the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. Joss had not seen him so perturbed since he had last had to deal with Leon Tao (who, incidentally, was now on the expanded guest list).

"So it take it you lost that battle?"

"I didn't even get a chance to fight that battle; it was presented to me as a done deal yesterday."

"Joss, how could you let that happen?"

"How could I let that happen? Are you kidding me? You've been MIA through this whole thing! How about some back up here? You're the damned GROOM. YOU proposed to ME!"

John hung his head. She was right, he had avoided all details wedding related in the vague hope that it would all work out with a minimum of fuss. What he'd really wanted to do sneak off to City Hall, have a quickie ceremony and then carry his beloved off a romantic honeymoon on the coast. His one and only goal was to make sure he did not lose Joss the way he'd lost Jessica all those years ago.

John looked up and Joss had to laugh again; he had the exact same trapped expression on his face as he did when Donnelly had arrested him in the bank basement. She really wanted to stay mad at him for abandoning her during this whole wedding fiasco, but she just couldn't.

Relieved she was not mad at him; John resolved to man up and face the wedding music. He gave her an apologetic smile, "Care to catch me up on all the details then?"

"Let's see, the small cocktail reception at the loft has been changed to a formal sit-down dinner at the Fairview as you now know. "

"Why aren't we at Finch's hotel?"

"It was booked and Finch didn't want to bump someone and ruin their wedding plans."

"I see. What else is there?"

"Well, our wedding colors are red and white…"

"Wait, wedding colors? We have colors?"

"Yeah, so they could coordinate the décor."

"Décor? We have décor?" John blinked rapidly, this was getting a lot more complicated than he'd ever imagined when he'd proposed to Joss.

"Yep, it's quite romantic with red tablecloths and curtains and white chair covers."

"Chair covers?" John wasn't even sure he knew what a chair cover was.

"_White_ chair covers, darling. We will have lots of candles and roses, lots and lots of expensive red and white roses. Some of them are even white with red tips. They're gorgeous. "

"Whose idea was that?"

"The roses? Elias."

"ELIAS? Elias is helping to plan our wedding?" Suddenly John understood why Joss had been drinking so much wine lately.

"Our wedding is quite the topic of conversation over the weekly chess games apparently. I think we owe the room in the Fairview to Elias as well, apparently he made a phone call for us."

John swallowed hard, "Babe, does your mother know that a crime lord who tried to have you killed and then kidnapped your son is helping plan our wedding?"

"No, she just thinks he is a sweet, gay wedding planner who plays chess."

"Elias is gay?"

"I don't think so, but my mom thinks all male wedding planners are gay and she thinks he's a wedding planner."

John paused. He had thought that between the Army and the CIA he was trained for just about any situation, but it was rapidly becoming apparent that his training was sorely lacking. "Is it too late to elope?"

"Yes." Joss grabbed the menus out his hand and started leafing through them. "Now do you want beef, chicken or seafood for the reception?"

John rolled the office chair over next Joss, resolving to make the best of a bad situation. "Do they have scallops? Scallops are my favorite."

Joss consulted the menu, "Yep, scallops in a white wine cream sauce. Sound good?"

John slid an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, "Yes, let's get that."

"We'll need a few entrees for our guest to choose from. How about the bacon wrapped filet and the vegetarian lasagna?"

John gently nuzzled her ear. "Sounds good," he said softly in his bedroom voice. John really had the best intentions when he rolled over to Joss, he really did. He really had been planning on helping her with the menu and being a dutiful husband-to-be, but once he got a whiff of her jasmine scent, he lost his focus. He let his hands wander around her body and continued nuzzling her, panting light kisses on her neck and ear.

"John! Stop! We still have to figure out what we want for appetizers!" Joss hissed.

John sucked on her ear lobe. "I know what I want right now," he said breathlessly. His lips softly traveled down her neck to her shoulder.

Joss moaned as her traitorous body responded to her fiancée's tender touch. She tried to ignore John and focus on her assigned task, but he knew too well how and where to touch her and she found concentration impossible. For probably the first time in her life, Jocelyn Crater did not complete an assignment thoroughly and thoughtfully. Swiftly she checked off several items that sounded good and turned and grabbed John in big kiss.

By the time Finch got back, the menu was set, and their clothes were somewhat askew. Finch did not notice the clothes, but he was most complimentary on their menu choices. "A very well thought out menu, thank you for taking this seriously," he said.

"It was our pleasure Finch," John said smoothly while Joss bit her tongue.

* * *

The next wedding related item to be checked off the list was the not-so-small matter of the cake. John and Joss were informed by Finch over dinner at their apartment that he had secured the services of a very exclusive and talented baker and that they had an appointment for a cake tasting a few days hence.

John's eyes lit up at the mention of cake. If John Reese had a weakness other than Joss and Taylor, it was sweets. He found the idea of spending an entire hour chowing down on various cakes baked by an expert baker immensely appealing and he was eagerly looking forward to that particular wedding chore.

"Did you get the Italian dude on TV who yells at everyone?" Taylor asked eagerly.

Finch quirked an eyebrow at the youth. While he did love the teen like he was his own nephew, he was of the opinion that the boy spent far too much time watching TV.

"No Taylor, the woman I have hired is much better than he. She makes cakes for some of the most elegant weddings in the city. She trained at some the most renowned patisseries in Paris and Venice."

Taylor looked at Finch with the slightest hint of a smile. "You know, that might be a lot more impressive if I knew what a patisserie was, Harold," he teased.

"It's French for bakery, son," John's eyes were dancing with mischief.

"Then why don't they just say bakery?" Taylor asked, all wide eyed with mock innocence.

"Because they're French; they have to have a different word for EVERYTHING," John winked across the table at Joss, who could not help but laugh at the Steve Martin reference. Taylor cracked up as well and Finch muttered something about "cultural Neanderthals" into his roast chicken.

A few days later, John and Joss climbed the stairs to the exclusive, by appointment only, second floor bakery of Renee Jolie, baker to the hoi poi of NYC. Finch was already there, seated at the table in the "tasting room" that was decorated in a French Tea Room motif. Ruffles, teapots and teacups were everywhere. The very masculine Mr. Reese immediately felt emasculated by the room. He would later complain to Joss that as soon as he crossed the threshold, his testicles had retracted into his abdomen and spent the entire appointment hiding behind his colon.

Ms. Jolie had a portfolio of her work for the happy couple to look through in addition to slices of a variety of cakes for them to try. They had to admit that the woman was a cake savant; Joss had never seen such lovely cakes and John had trouble limiting himself to one or two bites of each slice laid out on the table for the tasting. He happily would have finished all eight slices by himself despite the fact that he had a case to get back to as soon as they were done.

After much debate, they settled on Fruit Basket cake for the main wedding cake and chocolate mousse for the Groom's Cake.

"Now let's discuss the decorations on the cake!" the master baker flipped open her sketch book eagerly. "I like to try to incorporate something about how the bride and groom met, or something that is important to them into the motif."

"Um, we met on the job…" Joss began, unsure how this woman, despite her obvious cake genius, would incorporate something about the groom being homeless drunk who was under arrest for assault into a lovely wedding cake. Or perhaps she would prefer to use the incident where Joss had gotten John shot by the CIA? She could just see a lovely wedding cake with a bullet hole in the side leaking red frosting.

"Oh, did you work on a case together?" Renee Jolie asked happily.

"No, I was under arrest," John said cheerfully. The baker looked at him with a shocked expression. "It's OK, I've learned my lesson, I haven't beaten anyone up on the subway since," he deadpanned while Joss put her head in her hands and Finch contemplated getting over his fear of guns and learning the art of knee capping.

Desperate to change the subject, Finch pulled a few pictures out of his suit coat pocket, "Here are a few pictures of the floral arrangements. The bride is particularly fond of the white roses with red tips. I was hoping you could incorporate them into your design."

Jolie looked relieved to get off the topic of assault and battery, "Oh yes. These are beautiful!" and she began to sketch out a design with the roses cascading down the side of the cake and sweeping across the front. The design was quickly approved by Harold and Joss.

"We need to finalize the design for the Groom's cake too." Jolie said, throwing a tentative look in John's direction. At this point she had no idea what to think of this groom.

"Groom's cake?" John was clueless.

"It's a cake in some whimsical shape selected by the groom. We can do the helmet for your favorite team or a baseball or anything you want."

"I can have any shape I want?" John asked with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. Joss braced for impact. Suddenly she was glad John had punked out on the rest of the wedding planning. Dealing with her overly enthusiastic mother and Finch had been bad enough, but dealing them **and** dealing with a mischievous John Reese would have driven her around the bend. As it was, she was going to kill him as soon as they got out the door.

Fortunately the phone in Jolie's office rang and she had to leave the room to answer it.

"How about we get the cake in the shape of the Barrett?" John smirked.

"Your sniper rifle?" Finch squeaked in horror.

"It's my favorite gun, because it's the biggest," John informed him cheerfully.

"No!"

"But Finch…"

"NO! I have alternative suggestion, how about a Porsche Sinister?"

John thought about it for a minute. "OK, best car I ever stole."

Joss looked at her intended, stunned. "You work for one of the richest men on the planet and you STOLE a car?"

"I needed it for my date with Maxine. I only needed for day or two and it got shot several times anyway."

Joss looked hurt, "You never drove anything that nice for any of our dates!"

John's eyes sparkled with a roguish twinkle, "What kind of car would you like me to steal for you?"

It was a testament to Joss's love for John that she didn't shoot him on the spot.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Joss and John were having lunch with Fusco. Fusco rose to leave and turned to John, "See you later for the Bachelor Party?"

"Bachelor Party?" Joss said with narrowed eyes

"Relax Joss, no strippers and no booze except for a few beers. We were just going to eat chicken wings at Buffalo House, watch the game and knock back a few brews. Even Taylor and Finch are coming." Fusco assured her.

"Finch is going? Well at least there will _some_ adult supervision then," Joss sniffed. "Nobody better show up tomorrow hung over."

"Don't worry," John said as his arm went around her. "I've waited too long to make you mine, I'm not going to our wedding hung over."

"You promise?"

"Scouts honor," John said, holding up his hand a Scout salute.

"You were never a Boy Scout," Joss snapped.

"How did you know?"

"The Scout salute is three fingers, not two, John."

He kept his promise anyway.

* * *

**Next chapter: The wedding and reception!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Wedding

**Glad everyone is enjoying the story so much. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Thanks**** to ReeseisLAVAhot for the beta!**

**This is the last chapter. It is really long, I just did not want to break up the actual wedding day in different chapters, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Wedding Day**

The long dreaded/anticipated wedding day had finally arrived and Joss stood in front of the full length mirror in her dressing room down the hall from the ballroom at the Fairview staring at the stranger in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself in all her wedding finery. Her wedding gown fit her like a glove, showing off her tiny waist and hourglass figure. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head with two little wispy curls hanging down on either side of her face. Her lips were the same shade of red as the roses in her bouquet and her eye makeup made her eyes look absolutely huge and luminous.

For probably the first time in her life, Detective Jocelyn Carter felt like a princess and she had finally found her Prince Charming, even if she knew her Prince Charming had a rather large handgun stuck into his waistband under his tuxedo jacket.

Joss looked over at her mother, who could not stop sniffling. "Mom, you didn't cry this much at my first wedding!"

"Baby, at your first wedding you hadn't been through two tours of duty in a war zone or raised a child all by yourself or been a cop in big dangerous city."

Just then Christine let Finch and Taylor into the room. Finch had been flitting about like a crazed humming bird all day, seeing to all the last minute details but he paused mid-step, staring at Joss. Then Finch smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. "Jocelyn, I'm speechless. You look like a goddess."

"Thanks, Harold. I just hope John agrees with you." Joss smiled shyly.

"Oh he will Jocelyn, he will."

Taylor grinned at his mother, "My mom's a MILF! John's not going to know what hit him." Alice frowned disapprovingly at her grandson. "Sorry Grandma." Taylor hung his head but the mischievous smile didn't leave his face.

Finch turned to Alice, "It's time for the mother of the bride to be seated. Taylor, please escort your mother and Christine to the ballroom in ten minutes."

Taylor checked his watch, "Ten minutes. Got it."

Finch escorted Alice from the room, leaving Joss alone with Christine and Taylor.

Christine looked over at Joss, "You're so calm! I was a wreck on my wedding day!"

Joss paused and then said, "I'm not nervous at all. I guess it's because I know this is the right thing to do. Marrying John just feels…right. I can't imagine life without him."

Christine started to sniffle and grabbed a tissue to dab carefully at her eyes, "Oh gosh honey, that's just beautiful. I just know you and John are going to be so happy for the rest of your lives."

Joss looked out the window so neither Taylor nor Christine could see the troubled look she knew she had on her face at that moment. Joss wasn't sure how long the 'rest of their lives' was going to be, but she suspected that for John, it might not be that long. But Joss had decided when she committed to John that she would rather have a couple of years with him than fifty years with anyone else. However, Joss was selfish; she wanted those fifty years with _him_.

Taylor checked his watch, "Let's go, mom! Can't keep John waiting!"

They walked down the hall where they were met by the hotel's wedding coordinator. She signaled the quartet who began playing the music for the processional. Making sure Joss could not be seen when she opened the door, the wedding coordinator opened the door to the room and sent Christine down the aisle towards the flowered arch at the front of the room where John, Harold, Lionel and Judge Gates were waiting. As soon as Christine made it all the way down, the coordinator moved Joss to the doorway and everyone in the room got their first look at the bride.

Joss however, only had eyes for her groom. As she paused in the doorway to the room, John turned and saw Joss in her wedding dress. His jaw dropped open and his eyes grew soft and filled with tears. He was positively moonstruck.

It was a good thing Taylor was escorting Joss down the aisle, because she forgot about everything but John. As Taylor gently steered her towards the front of the room, Joss's eyes locked onto John's and everyone else in the room ceased to exist for both of them. The normally hyper-observant detective didn't notice Finch or Fusco standing next to her beloved. She didn't see Judge Gates waiting to marry them. She didn't notice her mother as she passed by and she didn't see any of the guests. She even forgot about her son right next to her. All she saw was her John.

For his part, John saw nothing but his bride walking towards him. He didn't see Taylor at her side, he forgot about Harold and Lionel and Judge Gates standing right next to him. The guests ceased to exist. All he could focus on was the vision in white as she made her way down the aisle, ready and willing to tie her life to his.

When Joss was about halfway down the aisle, John started grinning like a fool and his blue eyes sparkled at her . At that point it took all her self-control to not run down to him and launch herself into his arms. He was so freaking handsome in his tuxedo and his giant smile!

After what seemed like an eternity, Joss finally reached the flowered arch and John. Christine stepped forward then and took the bouquet from Joss. Taylor moved to stand next to Christine; Joss turned to face John and they held hands. Neither one could tell you what was said during the ceremony, even though it was a standard civil wedding affair. They gazed into each other's eyes and answered the questions automatically, still completely unaware of everyone else in the room despite the fact that their best friends were standing a few feet away. They exchanged rings and finally Judge Gates joyfully announced, "You may kiss the bride!"

John gently cupped Joss's face in his hands and gently but firmly kissed her. When their lips parted he touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you." Joss whispered back, "I love you, too."

The applause from the spectators finally broke them out of their own little world and brought them back to reality. They both looked at the assembled guests, a bit surprised that they were not alone but rapidly recovered and led their wedding party back down the aisle.

* * *

For the record, let it be said that Harold Finch knows how to throw a party. After all the worry and fuss, the reception turned out to be a complete and total blast.

The food was five star and plentiful. No one left hungry. As a matter of fact, no one left who wasn't groaning in pain from their swollen belly.

Except, of course, Leon Tao. Leon passed out in a corner from too much champagne where Bear found him a while later. Disappointed that Leon didn't have any noodles on him, Bear consoled himself by eating Leon's bacon wrapped filet instead. Later that evening, Finch was puzzled by the fact the dog wasn't interested in his kibble, but chalked it up the excitement of the day. Leon slept unnoticed in the corner until he woke up to the sounds of the cleaning crew after the party was over.

* * *

After dinner, Finch rose to give the toast.

"Lord Byron once said 'Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey' which I think is fitting for this occasion when we consider the jobs the bride and groom do every day. I think we all know that there is a lot of darkness in the world and I find it a small miracle that two people who have made it their mission to battle that darkness, have managed to retain enough optimism and faith to come together and made something so beautiful together.

"Both of them have known the depths of despair and loss before in their lives and that makes it even more of a miracle that they've found each other and decided to build a life and a family together. I can only hope that they will continue to be a light in the dark for each other forever."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Then the party really got rolling.

John and Joss kicked off the dancing by dancing their first dance to Elvis Presley crooning _I Can't Help Falling in Love with You_. Joss chose it specifically because John was an Elvis fan and his Elvis impersonation never failed to crack her up.

After that, Lionel and Rhonda owned the dance floor. All those ballroom dancing lessons that Rhonda had dragged Lionel to paid off and Fusco was rewarded with seeing the look of complete surprise on John's and Joss's faces as he gracefully twirled Rhonda around. He smiled serenely at them as he and Rhonda glided past like he had been doing this his whole life. John and Joss stared, wide-eyed with shock at their friend's unexpected grace.

Christine even managed to coax Finch out onto the floor for dance. Finch had loved dancing with Grace before his accident but had refused to even think about it since then. But a couple of glasses of the expensive champagne he had ordered for the reception had lowered his inhibitions and the bubbly Christine was irresistible. Finch was quite pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed it, despite his limited mobility.

* * *

When it was time to cut the cake, Joss finally got a good look at Jolie's creation up close. It had white frosting with red accents as well as a cascade of roses down the side, sweeping across the front as they had agreed. However Joss looked closely at the design around the bottom layer of the cake. It looked like a series of tall thin gothic arches, straight on the sides and coming to a rounded-off point at the top, the shape looked vaguely familiar and it took her a moment to place it. She turned to Finch, "Are those supposed to be BULLETS?"

Finch nodded cheerfully, "You figured it out. Yes, it's the outline of bullets standing on their end."

Joss rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me the vertical stripes on the top layer are…?"

"Prison bars," Finch finished for her. "Yes, Jolie did say she wanted to incorporate something about how you met Mr. Reese." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "But no one will know but us."

Joss snickered, it was a lovely cake but she was glad the second layer of the cake had tiny randomly placed tiny hearts in instead of blood drops. Joss guessed that this particular creation was _not_ going to wind up in Jolie's portfolio.

* * *

It would not be a wedding without the obligatory wedding hook-ups and the Carter/Reese nuptials were no exception. Taylor Carter scored Theresa Whitaker's phone number. She was quite impressed that Detective Carter was his mom, John Reese was his stepdad and Harold was sorta an uncle to him. The two teens agreed to meet for a burger the next weekend.

Andrea Gutierrez left with a grinning Adam Saunders firmly in tow. Finch watched them go with a big smile on his face. Andrea had just won another huge settlement from the state of New York for another wrongful conviction and incarceration and when you combined the big fat check she just got with Adam's investment savvy, that big fat check was about to get a lot larger! Between Adam's work with the homeless and Andrea's work with the wrongfully convicted, those two were going to be able to do a lot of good for a lot of people. Finch felt quite pleased with himself and John for saving those two lives.

Then there was the not-so-successful attempted hook-up. Pierce Logan followed Zoe Morgan around like a puppy, hoping to get to know the lovely woman better. But, unfortunately for him, he was being his usual irrepressible self. (Translation: he was being an obnoxious drunk, except he was stone cold sober) Normally, Zoe would be polite and charming to someone with Pierce's money; the rich and powerful were her bread and butter after all. But after a scant few minutes in Pierce's presence, she was feeling borderline homicidal and decided that this was one potential client she could afford to lose. She glared at him like she had found a turd in her scallops with white wine cream sauce and then she put in him in his place with a few well-chosen words. Pierce slithered off to a corner to lick the nearly fatal wounds to his pride. He quietly bailed on the reception shortly after.

John had witnessed the entire exchange and gleefully brought Zoe a fresh glass of champagne.

* * *

It was getting quite late in the reception and Finch was sitting quietly at a table, watching John and Joss slow dance around the floor. Joss was resting her head on John's shoulder when John said something to her and she looked up at him and smiled. John smiled back at her and Joss returned her head to his shoulder. John rested his cheek on top of her head as they slowly waltzed together.

"We did very well Harold, did we not?"

Harold turned to see Mildred sitting next to him. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily at him and her hair was still as white and her cheeks were still as pink as ever. She was happily devouring a rather large piece of wedding cake. Harold could not help but smile back at her.

"It's been a long time Mildred," Harold said softly.*

"Has it? I must have lost track of time," the angel said thoughtfully.

Harold gave the angel a wry smile, "I would imagine that a couple of years isn't much time to someone who lives forever."

"I have not forgotten you. I do watch over you and John. You are two of my best warriors for the Light, Harold. You and John bring the Light a victory nearly every day. "

"Ironic, considering how John thought he was the Dark for so long."

"He never gave his heart to the Dark. He always wanted to do the work of the Light. You gave him that chance."

"And you gave me mine," Harold pointed out.

"You built the Machine without my help. You just needed a nudge from me to carry on Nathan's work with the Irrelevants."

Harold grew quiet for a few minutes at the mention of his friend. He bowed his head a bit, shamed by some of the things he had said and done while Nathan was alive.

He looked up and returned his eyes to John and Joss where they danced slowly, holding each other close. "I've been wondering just how much of this was due to you," Harold said softly.

"I set a few events in motion, the rest was up to Jocelyn and John," Mildred said primly. "You know there are strict limits on the amount of intervention I am allowed."

"Yes," Harold said, "I do remember."

"All I had to do was make sure that Jocelyn was working the night John was brought into her precinct. They fell in love on their own. They were destined for each other."

Harold arched an eyebrow at her with a smile on his face, "That's ALL you did?"

Mildred actually looked a bit embarrassed. "I did give John a bit of a help last Christmas. He was quite depressed one day and needed to be reminded of his purpose."

Harold looked back at the happy couple of the dance floor, "She has been so good for him."

"John needs someone to love and be loved by. She makes him stronger."

Harold watched as John led his bride off the dance floor. John pulled her close into his body and held her tight while kissing her passionately. "Well if love makes him stronger, he's probably bullet proof right now."

"He has have a lot to live for now and there will be more to come," Mildred chirped.

"Do you know something I don't?" Harold asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"I am an angel, Harold, of course I do!" Mildred chided him with a smile.

"Any hints?" Harold playfully teased her.

"Do not throw away any of the baby items you bought for Leila," Mildred winked at him.

Harold looked at John and Joss in alarm and then back to Mildred's chair, but she was already gone leaving an empty plate behind.

* * *

It was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. Joss had hoped to pass on this tradition, but like the rest of the wedding, she was overruled by Finch and her mother. Well, mostly her mother.

Tradition says that the woman who catches the bouquet would be the next one to get married. As the single women lined up for the toss, their boyfriends watched, silently hoping their girlfriend was NOT the one to make the successful grab.

The ladies lined up, except for Sam Shaw. Harold tried to herd the ex-op out to the floor but she refused to budge. "Finch, that's going to be a girl fight. Have you ever seen a girl fight? I'd rather take down an Al Qaida cell with a water pistol than fight a bunch of girls. They fight dirty." Harold decided not to push the topic and left Shaw in her corner.

Joss stood with her back to them the eligible women, and everyone in the room counted down "One…Two…THREE!" Joss tossed the bouquet back over her head and the battle was on.

The ladies lunged for the bouquet like a bunch of lionesses swarming a wounded gazelle while the men watched in horror. Guys don't like to think of their girlfriends as vicious creatures and the men assembled in the room didn't recognize these feral beasts fighting over a bunch of meaningless flowers.

Bear, the combat trained dog, took one look at the fray and hid under the nearest table. Finch, seeing just how accurate Shaw was in her prediction, seriously considered joining the canine and probably would have had it not been for his limited mobility. Fusco was worried about Rhonda's safety and wished he had brought his gun instead of leaving it in the car. John said a silent prayer of thanks that Joss was not in that fight, or he might have had to rescue his beloved.

However, despite the mad scramble, the casualties were light. There were a few scratches from perfectly manicured nails as the ladies lunged for the bouquet and one small rip in a dress when Muriel Baker's thrice married but currently single youngest daughter tripped and face planted on the dance floor.

To everyone's surprise, especially Fusco's, Rhonda emerged from the battle triumphantly holding the bouquet aloft. John stole a quick glance at Lionel and nearly doubled over laughing. He had not seen that particular expression on Fusco's face for a long while, not since he'd dropped a flash bang grenade in the back of the cop's cruiser the first day they met.

So when it was time to throw the garter, John could not resist aiming squarely for Fusco, to Rhonda's great delight. Fusco desperately tried to hide in the back of the pack of single men, but John's sniper skills were more than equal to the task. Fusco watched in horror as the satin and lace object of doom sailed straight for him. Single men do** not** fight over the garter the way single ladies fight over the bouquet and they all obligingly took a big step back, allowing the projectile to find its intended target. Fusco held up his hands in protest and the garter neatly settled on his raised hand.

Fusco, carrying it between his thumb and forefinger like it had rabies, reluctantly moved to the front of the room. Later, when John and Joss would look through the wedding pictures they would get a good hard laugh out of the disgruntled expression on their friend's face. Rhonda, still holding the bouquet she had worked so hard for, sat down on a chair and Fusco kneeled in front her, totally missing the small but predatory smile on her face. He swiftly placed the garter on her leg to hoots and hollers from the assembled guests. Rhonda enjoyed every minute, while Fusco desperately prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.

* * *

John and Joss left the reception shortly afterwards. Fortunately they were spending the night in the Bridal Suite on the top floor, so there was no rice thrown. Joss was grateful for that one small thing, she and her first husband had been deluged with rice and she had found rice in places where there should not be rice for a couple of days afterward.

Instead they quietly said goodbye to their guests and left to applause. They paused on their way out the door so Joss could give Finch a rib cracking hug. "Thank you, for everything Finch. It was beautiful," she whispered.

"It was my pleasure, Joss," and he meant it.

John took Joss's hand and they walked out of the ballroom to the cheers of their friends and down the hall to the elevators. The hotel's wedding coordinator was a few minutes ahead of them and had already commandeered an elevator for them, so they were able to walk right on. John pushed the button for the top floor and the doors slid smoothly shut.

As soon as the doors shut John pinned Joss in a corner and kissed her like his life depended on it. Then he looked up into the security camera and said, "Thank you too, for everything."

At that very moment, in the Thornhill Corporation's new computer facility, purposely built on the Columbia River to take advantage of a new hydroelectric dam, a technician looked up in surprise.

"Hey, Jack, I just got a power surge!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty quick blip on the screen but it was definitely there."

The other tech checked a read out on his screen. "Well that machine in there looks like it's running fine, so there was no harm done."

* * *

Finch said goodbye to Taylor and Alice right after that. Fermin Ordonez insisted in taking them home in his cab. He said it was the least he could do for the man who saved his life and the woman who'd brought his family to America for him.

Taylor bumped fists with the billionaire, "Epic party, Finch."

Finch grinned at the teen, "It was wasn't it? Do you still want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"I'll pick you up at 5 then."

Alice couldn't even say good bye; she was crying tears of joy again. Taylor looked at Finch and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long cab ride home. Fermin chuckled, winked at Finch and escorted them out of the room.

As the rest of the guests took their leave, Fusco walked up to Finch and handed him a cigar. Finch raised an eyebrow at the detective, "Really?"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Finch," Fusco smiled, taking a big puff on his own stogie.

Finch shrugged and decided to go with the flow, or maybe he was just drunk, he had no idea. He let Fusco light the cigar then they took a seat at an empty table littered with empty champagne glasses, cake plates and dirty napkins.

"Where's Rhonda?"

"I put her in a cab a few minutes ago. She wanted to meet up with some girlfriends and show off her prize." Even a bit tipsy, Finch could hear the cringe in Lionel's voice.

Finch nodded and took a tentative puff on his cigar and decided it wasn't half bad. "Well she fought hard for that bouquet; she's entitled to show it off a bit."

Fusco looked round the room at all the debris. "Hell of a party Finch. You started them off in style," Fusco said.

"That was the idea," Finch said stoking Bear's head. "It was worth every penny. I never thought this day would come."

Fusco took another puff on his cigar and chuckled. "You thought Joss would turn him down?"

"No," Finch said softly. "I never thought Mr. Reese would be healthy enough to ever love again."

"He was pretty intense when he first came to town. The only joys he had in life was kneecapping perps and hasslin' me."

"He did love to torture you, but not as much as he liked shooting people."

"Yeah, well now he's Joss's problem."

Harold took a puff on his cigar, "Somehow I don't think she considers him a problem."

Fusco snorted, "I think she does, but she married him anyway."

* * *

Joss woke in the middle of the night to find that John was not in bed with her. Curious she got up and went looking for him. She found him standing on the terrace in his robe, looking out over the lights of city.

Joss smiled and snuck up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head against his back.

"Mrs. John Reese I presume?" John chuckled and turned to take her in his arms.

She reached up and kissed him, "Where you expecting someone else in your wedding suite? What are you doing out here? You better not be brooding on our wedding night!"

"It's not brooding if I'm thinking happy thoughts." John sounded quite proud of himself.

Joss arched an eyebrow at him. "John Reese, thinking happy thoughts? Seriously?"

"It's just for tonight. Don't get used to it. I was just thinking about how lucky I am. Honestly, I thought I would die alone in some back alley in a third world country. I never thought I would ever be happy again."

Joss looked up him hardly daring to ask her next question, "Are you happy now?"

John looked down into her large dark eyes and smiled, "Yes, Joss, I am. I have a family, friends and a purpose. Everything I ever wanted."

"How about we move this indoors and I'll give you a few more reasons to be happy?" she purred at him.

John led her back into the suite without a word. Joss giggled and let him pull her inside

**The End**

* * *

*Yes, Harold knows Mildred too. I have a fic rattling around in my head where Mildred was the one who convinces Harold to continue Nathan's work with the Irrelevants and to look for a certain partner. Maybe someday I will get that one written!


End file.
